This invention relates in general to the construction of drives for winding machines and, in particular to a new and useful apparatus and method for electrical drive of a rotatable winding shaft and a rotatable traverse system roller so that they are driven at uniformly proportional constant speeds, and to a method of applying a modified DC motor and AC generator for driving winding devices.